Awaiting love
by Alerra Dracula
Summary: I do not own any of the Van Helsing Characters!


Treakea stood as her bus lurched to a stop. She flung her bulging backpack on her back. She clunked down the steps to a world of fresh air. She brushed the butt of her lowrise jeans to ensure nothing was stuck to it. After that she slightly adjusted her black t-shirt with the name "Good Charlotte" on the front and their faces on the back. After a month at her new school she had become accustomed to their lifestyle. She wipped off her tennis shoes and glided into the auditorium. She sat in the first row in the second seat, her usual seat. She had a new friend, Jezzibelle, Jezz for short.

"Hello trekea."came a voice from behind her.

"Marishka!!" Treakea shouted jumping and sppining around to see the Marishka. To her shock no one was there, "What's wrong with me?"

"Well I can name a few things." Said a voice yet again from behind her. Treakea spinned around to see her friend Jezz.

"Dang Trey what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." said Jezz sitting in her usual spot next to Trey.

"Or something like it." murmmered Trey under her breath.

"Really like what?!" shouted Jezz who was into the supernatural stuff.

"I can't belive you Jezz!!"

"What?! I haven;t had any supernatural fun in months!!!"

"There have been monsters here before?!" shouted Trey glancing around.

"Not monsters really just some vapirey thingy named V-V-Valeesha....V-V-"

"Verona?!" Trey cut in.

"Yeah!!!! Verona!! Something about find the hidden one!!"said Jezz imitating Verona's accent."

"Oh no I have to go call my mother this could be a problem for me."

"NAWWWW!!! Come on Trey she scanned the crowd then left. Come on stay!!"

"You're right if I let her know I'm here then I'll be toast." Trey said tying her lower back length brown hair into a ponytail.

"Jezz can you keep a secret?"

"No duh I can Trey."

"I'm from Translyvania."

"Are you serious that's like m-"

"SHHHH!!!! I had to leave with my family."

"Why?"

Before Trey could answer someone smacked her on the back of the head. Trey caught their wrist in a vice grip cusing them to wither to their knees.

"OW!OW! Trey stop you're hurting me!!" shouted her friend Garth whom she had gotten a hold of. Trey's eyes turned a blood red.

"Whoa Trey what's with the color contacts?" asked Garth still squriming. A look of fear painted itself across Trey's face.

"What?" she asked as her eyes returned to their normal golden hazel color.

"You're eyes they were like," Garth said making jazz hands,"Blood red."

"What are you serious this isn't good!?"

"What her eyes were red what's goin on Trey?!" barked Jazz.

"Stop!!" screamed Trey covering her ears and sitting down. Instantaniously the pair stopped talking and watched her with wide eyes.

"Trey i know you've only been here a month but I'm sure you've noticed most people's eyes don't glow red." murmmered Jezz over the now large crowd in the auditiorium.

"No one's does!" hissed Trey eyes reglowing. She held her rocking back and forth.

"No,no,no what did you do to my girlfriend?" said Trey's boyfriend James. Standing behind him were Wayne and Paul.

"All we did was point out her eyes-"Jazz clamped her hand over Garth's mouth before he could finish.

"Were brighter than ever now that you guys are going out!" spat Jazz to finish Garth's sentence.

Trey snapped put of her trance. Her eyes returned to normal and she stopped rocking.

"Yeah I've really have been floating on cloud nine scince you asked me."

"That's good to know cause some dude asked if I had seen his girlfriend. He said she had an accent just like his. Trey it was just like yours."

"What?!What did he look like, where was this?How long ago was it?!"

"O.K. ha had jet black hair in a ponytail. He was super pale with clear blue eyes. At the mall last Saturday."

"Oh." said Trey.

"Oh?! That's it you were freaking out Trey . What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"It could kill you if you found out. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm already hurt you won't tell me."

"Fine, I'm from Translyvania."

"How could that hurt me?"

"In more ways than you can imagine."


End file.
